Masquerade Bid
by crazyfan15
Summary: Bidding?" Levy echoed dumbly. Mira nodded. "Yep. Whoever has the most money buys you and they get to keep you for the night until the party ends." Their mouths dropped as they stared at her in disbelief.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything :D Sorry for any mistakes…**

**Chapter 1**

'_Heh. No man can resist me in this._' Lucy thought in glee as she stared at herself in the mirror. '_Cana was right. This does bring out the complexion of my skin._' She was wearing a white strapless dress that showed off ample cleavage. The dress was similar to the one Virgo gave her on Tenrou Island. Black heels donned her feel, light make up on her face to enhance her beauty. Her beautiful blond hair was up in a neat bun with a side bang that almost covered her right eye. To top off her outfit she put on a red mask that had fake diamonds around it, and bright carney yellow feathers.

'_Alright now I'm ready._' She grabbed her purse and left the apartment. The night air was cool against her skin. The crescent shaped moon twinkle in the sky, as the stars flicker in and out.

"Mmm… what a beautiful night. I'm glad the Master decided to have a party. After going on so many missions with Natsu, I need a break." She shook her head smiling fondly as she thought about her hyper active teammate and best friend. Then she frowned. "Though… I wonder was it such a good idea to invite all the other guilds." She murmured as she walked closer and closer to Fairy Tail.

"Hey blonde!"

Lucy's eye twitched as she slowly turned to the one who _**dare **_called her that stupid nickname. Her eyes locked on to dark blue eyes. She could've sworn her heart jumped into her throat as she recognize those eyes behind that white mask..

"Sting?! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed pointing at the SaberTooth mage.

He raised an eyebrow, snorting. "You're not very bright are you blonde?"

Her teeth snapped together as she glared at him.

"Then again what can I expect from someone who hangs out with Natsu." He said shrugging as he walked past her.

Her whole body was shaking, it was one thing to call her blonde, but when someone places her intelligence with Natsu then you have a problem.

"Hey bastard! I'm nothing like Natsu!" she yelled, but he already disappeared.

"Lucy who are you yelling at?"

She jumped in surprise before turning to Levy who had her eyebrow raised.

"Uh… no one of importance." She muttered waving it away.

"Okay…" she shrugged it off before smiling. "Wow Lu-chan. You look amazing."

Lucy blushed rubbing the back of her neck. "Thank you, but you look awesome."

And she did. Her black cocktail dress molded her curves in the right places. Her black heels made her legs look longer. (Even though there was nothing there to begin with: D). Her mask was black with fake rubies around it and black feathers. Her blue curls were all done up in a beautiful messy pile on top of her head.

"Thank you Lu-chan. But let's hurry before we're late. I don't want to feel Mira's wrath." Levy said, thinking about those scary demon eyes their white haired bartender has.

See, two weeks ago when Master Makarov announce that Fairy Tail was hosting a masquerade party to raise money and have a little fun, everyone was excited. Lucy and Cana were already discussing a shopping day when Mira came bouncing over dragging Levy and Juvia with her, Lisanna and Erza bringing up the rear.

Lucy knew Mira was planning something with that too sweet smile on her face, but all she asked for was their help. The blond thought it was a bit suspicious but she wasn't going to comment on it. Everyone agreed that they would help her without evening knowing what she was asking for. When Levy asked, she waved her away saying things along the lines of getting similar masks.

"I hope it's not another match-making scheme. I don't think my heart can take it." Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"Me neither." Levy agreed as they finally made it to their lovable guild.

The townspeople were loitering outside as the noise level was louder than usually. Well what do you expect with all these guilds here. The duo moved past the crowd and into an equally crowed Fairy Tail. The party didn't even start yet and people were already laid out flat drunk.

"There you guys are!" a voice said.

They looked to see Mira coming towards them a tray in her hands filled with drinks. Lucy and Levy was momentarily stun as they looked at the beautiful mage. Her hair was brush gently down her back, long and silkily. Her dress was the color of raspberries, with no back showing off smooth bare skin.

Hmm… Freed's gonna have a field day with that.

Her mask was bright pink of all things with fake emeralds around it and purple feathers.

"You look beautiful Mira." Levy murmured.

Lucy nodded agreeing.

She smiled. "Thank you. All of you look great as well. Now take these number pins." She handed them each a white pin with a number. Lucy was 5 and Levy 2.

"What are these for?" Lucy asked feeling wary.

Mira's smile turned devious. "Those are the order on how you're going to be called for bidding.

Both girls blinked at her.

Bidding?" Levy echoed dumbly.

Mira nodded. "Yep. Whoever has the most money buys you and they get to keep you for the night until the party ends."

Their mouths dropped as they stared at her in disbelief.

"But-but-but-"

Mira pay them no mind as she turned to take the tray to a waiting customer. "Oh yes!" She turned back towards them. "Don't let Natsu or Gajeel see you. If you see them coming, go the other way. Good luck and the show will start in another 30 minutes."

She left the young girls in a stupor.

"By the look on your faces I'm guessing Mira just told you the news." Cana said standing by them.

"Uh huh." They echoed.

"Well don't be surprise. I expected her to do something like this. It's going to be a very interesting night."

Lucy frowned. "Interesting my foot! What if some creepy pervert guy buys me? He'll probably want to do naughty things to me that can't be said out loud." Her imagination was running away from her.

Cana burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh Cana." Levy said as Lucy pouted.

"Sorry guys. It's just… that's not going to happen. Natsu defiantly not going to let that happen." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"How so? If Natsu messes things up the cash flow, Mira and Erza will kill him. Besides that idiot doesn't have any money."

But Cana only gave a mysterious smile.

"I wonder why Mira doesn't want Gajeel seeing me? I could understand Natsu, but Gajeel?" Levey murmured.

Now Cana's smirk became a full blown smile. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

The girls just noticed what the brunette was wearing. A very low cut and short emerald color Chinese dress. It clung to her like a second skin. The dress had slits on the sides that show a hint of black lacey underwear. Her hair was done up in a ponytail similar to when she was a child with two chopsticks going through it.

And right by her breast was the number 3.

"What are you wearing Cana?! That's not the dress you brought when we went shopping that day!" Lucy exclaimed.

The brunette looked down before she smirked. "Yeah… change of plans." Her eyes were twinkling in mischief behind her yellow colored mask. There were fake sapphire gems around it with royal blue feathers.

Lucy and Levy didn't want to know what those plans were.

Suddenly the noise level got even louder in one corner.

"That's why you hit like a girl ice princess!" Natsu boomed as he threw a punch at Gray.

The ice mage ducked and his fist hit Gajeel square in the jaw. (How did that happen?) That in turn got Gajeel's blood boiling and three started fighting. Elfman jumped in saying some nonsense about being a man.

Sign, the usually.

"Come on girls, let's get a drink. You'll need it for tonight." Cana sais as she made her way to the bar.

"Of course you'll say that." Lucy muttered as she followed behind the drunk, Levy trailing behind.

When they got to the bar Lisanna was handing out drinks to waiting drunks-er-customers.

"Where's Mira Lisanna? She's got you working here all by yourself." Cana said plating her bum on her favorite chair.

"She needed help tonight since we're overly crowed tonight than usually." She said giving the brunette a bottle and a cup.

"Oh poor Lisanna. No time to find a guy and flirt." Cana said before taking a huge sip from the bottle, forgetting the cup.

Said girl only smiled, shaking her head. She reminded them of Mira when she did that. She was dress very classy tonight. An off the shoulder dress that was violent and had a fluffy skirt above her knees. Silver bracelets one wrist and a silver pendent resting on her breast. Her mask was black with fake diamonds around it and purple feathers. On her chest was a pin with the number 4.

"You're very elegant Lisanna." Lucy said admiring the girl's beauty.

"I agree. You don't need a guy to flirt with." Levy said giving a pointed look at Cana.

She blushed. "Thanks guys. You as well look very nice tonight." She winked before moving off to give someone else drinks.

"Come on guys, don't mope around. Have a drink with me." The card mage said. There was a hint of red on her cheeks and a glaze look in her eyes. "It could be worst."

"How could it be worst?! Some old guy gonna be trying to have his wicked way with me!" Lucy yelled, tears at the corner of her eyes.

Cana rolled her eyes; before she could retort a rather loud voice broken through their little group.

"Oi wench! I've been looking all over for you."

The girls turned to see Bacchus with a big bottle in his hand. The girls could tell that he's been drinking for a while, with that glaze over look behind his blue mask.

Cana smiled. "What do you want puppy? Another rematch?"

He pushed someone off the chair and sat beside her. "You got that wench. You cheated the last time we battle."

She glared, a dark aura coming from her. "I don't cheat you puppy dog!"

Lucy and Levy discreetly backed away.

**Plz review and hope no one was to occ… P.S. there's a poll on my profile that I would for you to check out if anyone interested **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who fav! U guys are awesome :D As always I don't own anything! Sorry if the characters are oc… and mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

People gathered around the two alcoholics, knowing it's going to be very entertaining.

"I bet Bacchus' going to win this match." Someone said.

"No way. Cana won the last match earlier so she's gonna win." Another one said.

The two drunks stared each other down. But before they could start their little contest, the lights dimmed as the spot light flashed on the stage. Mira appeared holding a mic as she smiled out towards the crowd.

"Good evening everyone! I hope everyone's enjoying themselves so far."

A murmured of agreement swept through the crowd.

She smiled broadly. "That's good, because the party just getting started!"

Excitement buzz through the crowd as they waited for entertainment that Fairy Tail always brings to the table.

"Oh no… it's about to start…" Lucy murmured, feeling mentally distress.

Levy signed. "Well, we already gave her our word so we can't back out. Besides I don't want to die by Mira."

The blond nodded, agreeing.

"I hope you're pockets are full because you don't want to miss out on this merchandise." Mira looked pointedly at Lucy and Levy.

That's when they knew it was their cue to get on stage. Cana was already there with Erza, which Lucy was wondering how she moved so fast.

Erza was breathing taking in her red cherry dress, showing off cleavage. There was a slit on the side showing off a smooth thigh. Killer 7-inch heels that were black, making her legs look longer. Her silky red hair was up in a curly ponytail and to top off her outfit, a gray mask with fake amber stones and red feathers. On her pin was the number 1.

Lucy and Levy stood by the scarlet woman. The next one on stage was Lisanna smiling at her sister, as she stood by her. The last one on stage was Juvia looking nervous as she looked out towards the crowd as if looking for someone.

Probably Gray.

The water mage had on a simple deep blue dress that showed a little, if any skin. But it was very fitting. Long blue gloves that matched her dress adore her arms, silver heels on her feet. Her mask was light blue with black stones and royal feathers. On her pin was the number 7. Instead of two big curls, her hair was brush down, falling to her upper back. She stood by Lisanna.

"Now don't there lovely ladies make your palm itch to buy them." Mira said with a wink.

There was a collective gasp as they stared wide eyed at the barmaid.

"Here are the rules. Whoever has the most money gets to keep one of them for the night, or until the party ends. You can only buy one and only one. Any questions?" she asked sweetly.

No one put their hand up, fearful of that smile.

"Good! Now let's start. Master?" She turned to Makarov, who was walking on the stage, a purple mask on his face.

Mira stood back, whipping put a pin with the number 6; she placed it on her breast.

"Good evening everyone. The first one on the agenda is Erza scarlet. A very fine warrior and a beautiful woman. Who wants to keep the Queen of the Fairies for the night?"

No one raised their hand.

Both Erza and the Master frowned.

It's not that they don't find the scarlet haired woman beautiful. She is! It's just that she's really, really scary!

"10,000 J for Erza Scarlet." A husky voice called out from the crowd.

Everyone looked around, wondering who said that. But Erza knew that voice from anywhere; It hunts her dreams at night and comforted her when she was a child.

Jellal stepped from the shadows, locking eyes with the Titania.

Her heart sped up as a blush covered her cheeks.

"10,000 J! Going once! Going twice! Sold to Jell- Mystogan!" Makarov yelled.

Jellal smirked behind his mask as he walked towards the stage. He held out a hand waiting for his childhood friend to take it. After a brief hesitation, she placed her hand in his. He pulled her from the stage and they went into their own dark corner of the guild.

"Next is Levy McGarden! She has beauty and brains, who want to keep our bookworm for the night?"

Levy rolled her eyes. '_Really Master.' _

"500 J!" Jet yelled.

He got elbowed in the face by Droy. "600 J!" he shouted.

Well no one was surprise by those two.

"600 J! Going once! Going twice-!"

"1,000 J!" a gruff voice called.

Everyone turned to see Gajeel with a scowl on his face as he glared at the two idiots.

Levy widen her eyes in surprise as she looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He was wearing a suit and looking really uncomfortable in it. His dark hair was silk back showing more of his mask that was dark blue with ruby stones around it.

"1,000 J! Going once-!"

"2,000 J." a silky voice said.

Everyone turned to see Rogue with an impassive look on his face.

The blue haired bookworm blinked twice, unbelieving. '_Rogue?!'_

Gajeel's scowl got darker. "4,000 J!" he growled glaring at the third generation dragon.

Was that a smile on the Shadow Dragon's face? "5,000 J." he countered.

A very scary growl erupted from Gajeel. "8,000 J!"

The crowd turned to Rogue to see what he was going to counter with. He shrugged, admitting defeat,

"8,000 J! Going once! Going twice! Sold to Gajeel!" The Master was beaming.

Levy was in shock. She couldn't believe that Gajeel and Rogue fought over her.

The Iron Dragon Slayer stalked over towards the stage. Without even waiting for her permission he threw her over his shoulder and went over to another dark corner in the guild. (Hmm… there's a lot of dark corners in this place)

"Next we have our Cana Alberona, resident drunk. This woman can hold her liquor like there's no tomorrow and she's flexible if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Stop telling lies old man." Cana said smirking.

"700 J!" Hibiki called instantly.

"Tch! Is that all I'm worth? You better have more money than that." Cana snapped drinking from her bottle she pulled out of know where.

"I'll give you 900 J!" Eve said.

Cana snorted. "Please I can't even pay my rent with that pocket money."

Both Eve and Hibiki sweat dropped.

"How about 12,000 J for the wench." Bacchus said, coming to stand by the stage.

The brunette thought about it. "I'm thinking… maybe if you add another 1,000 and a bottle and you got yourself a deal."

A snort went through the crowd. "Go back to your seat puppy. 1 million J for the drunk." Laxus said. He was sitting down with his arms crossed, raijinshuu surrounding him.

A vain popped from Bacchus head as he sneered at the Dragon Slayer. "What was that lightening boy?"

Laxus' eye twitched; he stood up suddenly. "Say that again." Lightening was flowing all throughout his body.

They were toe to toe with each other, tension's high. Oh boy two S-class mages… fighting over a drunk woman. Yeah this should be interesting.

"Boys, boys. No need to fight, there's plenty of me to go around." Cana said, smirking. She was in glee. Seeing two handsome men fight over her has gotten her… hot and bothered.

"Not tonight Cana. Laxus brought you." Makarov said deadpan, sweat dropping.

The Lightening Dragon Slayer smirked at the Qutero puppy, smug.

Bacchus's teeth snapped together.

"Come on woman. I have a lot of tension to work off because of you." Laxus growled.

The way he said it had everyone blushing.

She jumped into his waiting arms, locking her arms and legs around him. They stalked past everyone and a dark corner to the exit.

"Well… ahem… the next is our dear sweet Lisanna. Her beauty knows no bounds. Who want this delicate lady for the night?" Makarov asked, a hint of blood dropping from his noise.

"700 J!" Hibiki called out.

"800 J!" Eve called out.

"800 J! Going once! Going-!"

"900 J!" Hibiki said glaring at Eve.

Lisanna was chuckling at their antics, finding it very adorable.

Eve pouted. "Fine you win." He murmured.

"900 J! Going once! Going twice-!"

"2, 400 J!" Bixslow said, looking at Lisanna with a grin his tongue falling out of his mouth.

She blushed a beet red, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"2,400 J! Going once! Going twice! Sold to Bixslow!"

Said man smiled, smug at the other two.

Lisanna came down the stairs of the stage, taking his hand.

"Next is our very own Celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. In the time she's been here, she has made many names for herself. Not to mention she's nicely shaped if you know what I mean." Makarov winked.

Lucy blushed. "Master!"

He chuckled. "Who wants this lovely mage for the night?"

At first it was silent. Then everyone at once started yelling out prices. The Master couldn't keep up.

Lucy was shocked and a little scared_. 'Oh man… I hope end up with someone I'm comfortable with like the other girls.' _

"Oi! You bastards calm down!"

That voice…

Next thing Lucy knows fire interrupted, blasting half of the crowd away.

Natsu stood in the middle of the carnage, pissed. "No one is going to have Lucy expect for me!" he yelled.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at her partner in disbelief. _'Oh Natsu stop being over protective before you die by Mira.' _She thought, sweat dropping.

"What kind of stupid selfish confession is that?" Sting asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not your decision to make. It's the one with the most money that gets blonde."

He winked at her, causing Lucy to look at him in disbelief. '_Did that idiot have the audiosity to wink at me?!'_

She stuck out her tongue, feeling childish but she didn't care.

He smirked.

"It is my decision! I'm her partner bastard!" Natsu declared, stalking towards the White Dragon Slayer.

"Oh really?" Sting murmured, eyes lit with mischief. "I offer 11,000 J for the blonde." He said looking at Makarov.

"Hey my name isn't 'blonde'?! It's Lucy!"

But no one was paying any attention to her as Natsu glared bloody murder.

"12,000 J!" he growled, still staring at Sting.

The SaberTooth Dragon stared back impassively. "13,000 J."

Salamander's teeth snapped together. "Buzz off! 15,000 J."

Sting was enjoying this. Baiting the Fire Dragon Slayer over his blond partner is too good to pass up.

"15,000 J! Going once! Going twice-!"

"16,000 J." Sting said.

"17,000 J!" Natsu countered.

"18,000 J!"

"19,000 J!"

Sting paused before shrugging. "You win Natsu. Though I hate to admit it."

The pink haired male gave him a wide smug grin with fangs showing and all.

"19,000J Going once! Going twice! Sold to Natsu!" Makarov yelled his eyes practically turning into money signs.

Lucy's jaw was to the floor as she stared at her partner. _'Natsu… has money?!'_

**Plz review…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg u guys are awesome with your reviews! A lot of them gave me laughs. Thank u for reviewing and I hope u like the finally chapter of this story :D Again I don't own anything and sorry for the mistakes…**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy stared disbelieving at her partner as he stalked over towards her_. 'I can't believe this is happening… Natsu… buying me?!' _she thought. '_But he hardly ever has any money! He always destroys everything.' _

When he got towards her, she held out her hand for him to take. But he ignored that optioning for throwing her over his shoulder like a cave man.

"N-natsu! Put me down now!" she yelled beating on his back as everyone stared at them.

"No can do Luce." He answered walking towards the exit of the guild.

Signing, she pouted. It was no use fighting him; he has more endurance than she does at the moment. Her eyes connected with Mira's smiling ones as she waved good bye to the couple. '_I bet Mira helped him._' She thought, resigned. She fell right into the match-marker's hands. Shaking her head, her eyes connected with Sting's.

He smirked at her, making up the sign for call me with his hands.

'I don't think so!' she thought in disdain, wrinkling her nose like she smelt something bad.

He chuckled at her response, finding it very amusing.

People of Fairy Tail was waving them off with knowing looks in their eyes… what did they know that Lucy didn't?

They made their way out of the guild as Makarov announce the nest bid. "Now we have our beautiful sweet Mirajane Strauss!"

Lucy didn't hear the rest, because Natsu was stalking through the town going to her apartment. Their journey was silent. She could feel the tension in his body, with his shoulder so stiff. She couldn't see his expression but she knew he was frowning. '_Why is he mad? I didn't do anything wrong?'_ she thought frowning_. 'Or maybe he's just angry at Sting. They were arguing.' _

They finally came to her apartment as Lucy let out a big sign.

"Give me your key Lucy." He said.

"Or maybe you could put me down so I can get it myself." She suggested lightly.

There was only silence which kinda creep her out. Natsu's hardly ever quiet. Something really must be wrong. She reached into her breast and pulled out the key and handed it to him. (Hey you can never be too careful. Beside she left her purse in the guild.)

He took it silently and unlocked the door; walking in he dumped her on her couch non to gently.

"Ow! That hurt you moron." She complained rubbing her sore bottom.

"Sorry." He grunted as he paced back and forth in front of her. He so much pent up energy.

"Natsu, stop it. You're irking me with all you're pacing." She snapped.

He stopped suddenly, staring at her very intently.

Her heart skipped a beat; she couldn't look away. When Natsu focus all that energy on one person it was nerve wrecking.

"Is something wrong with my face?" she asked since he wasn't going to break the silence.

He let out a sign, putting his hands through his messy hair. "Sorry Luce. I'm just so frustrated." He murmured, unloosing his messy red tie. His tux was all black, but messy. Like he slept in it.

But it was so Natsu.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you frustrated? I'm the one that just got sold off tonight." She got up. "If anything I should be angry." She said as she made her way to her bedroom, unloosening her hair along the way.

He followed her. "Why did you agree to it?" he asked suddenly.

She sat in front of her mirror so that she could take off her earrings and mask. "Mira asked me to. Besides I didn't know she was planning on that." She shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't surprise just shock. "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you frustrated?" Her eyes connected with his in the mirror.

"It's just… all those people were after you." He murmured.

She signed. "Oh Natsu, you're so overprotective. But…" She turned around to face him. "I thank you. I ended up with the most comfortable person to me. You." She gave him that beautiful smile that did funny things to his insides.

"N-no problem. You're mine anyway."

She rolled her eyes, getting up; she went into the bathroom to wash her face of makeup. "You're taking this bid a little too seriously. I'm no one's."

He frowned, but she couldn't see it. He waited for her to get done. After 10 minutes she came back out, face scrub clean.

"Since you brought me what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm serious Lucy. You're mine." He said staring into her eyes.

She glared. "Natsu-"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "And I don't mean just the bid. You're my partner. My best friend and mate. When I saw all those jackasses trying to buy you I just lost it. I thought some filthy rich moron was going to buy you. But what made it worst was that bastard Sting. He really wanted you. I could smell the desire." He growled as he narrowed his eyes.

Lucy was surprise to say the least. She never expected for Natsu to be admitting all his stuff. Heck she didn't even know he knew to have heart to heart conversions.

"I… I never knew you felt this way." She said slowly moving away from his hand.

He scowled. "Well I thought I made it oblivious. Sheesh Luce, you're so dense sometimes."

A vain popped from her head as she glared. "You're the one who's dense!" she snapped elbowing him right in the face. But inside she was happy.

"Ow… you hit like a man." He murmured rubbing his nose. "Harder than Gray." Shaking his head, he stared at her for a moment before Lucy found herself on her back.

"Natsu!" she gasped.

"Now then, to answer you're earlier question. For the rest of the night I'm going to claim you. You'll scream my name to the heavens as I take you. Everyone then will know you're mine." He growled an inhuman shine in his eyes.

Her mouth was wide open as she stared wide eyed at him.

He took advantage of that, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss.

oOoO

Next morning…

Mira was unlocking the liquor cabinet humming a merrily tune when Levy walked through the door looking… well rested.

"Well if it isn't Levy. You're up early." Cana commented a glass of water in her hand.

The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to the card mage. "Early? It's 1 o' clock in the afternoon."

Mira chuckled as Cana shook her head.

"So I'm guessing you're not sore?" she asked giving the shorter woman a once over.

Now that was when Levy blushed. "W-why are you asking something like that Cana?!"

The brunette signed through her nose. "I'm guessing Gajeel didn't put it on ya last night." She said bluntly.

Mira couldn't help bursting out laughing as Levy's jaw dropped.

"Cana?!" she exclaimed.

Cana couldn't help smirking as Lucy walked through the door practically glowing.

"Good afternoon Lucy!" Mira called waving her over.

"Hey guys!" she said her voice sounding sleepy as she made her way over towards the bar.

"You look good for someone who was brought by Natsu." Cana said smirking. "What he did he make you do, train with him? Run around the block with underwear on your head?"

Lucy shook her head blushing. "N-no nothing like that." She murmured. But she didn't go on any further than that.

The three girls had an idea what went on last night between the two.

"But I want to know how did Natsu get that kind of money?" the blond asked looking pointy at the bartender.

Mira shrugged smiling. "I made have loan Natsu some money."

Lucy signed shaking her head. '_She's such a match-marker._' She thought. "So what happen after I left? Did we make enough money for the guild?"

Mira nodded. "Oh yes. Over 2 million jewels. That should cover all the repairs and add a new building to the guild."

Lucy smiled, relived. "That's good. Soon the guild will be good as new before we left." At least getting brought went to a noble cause.

"After you left it was my turned. Of course my darling Freed brought me for 27,000 J. No one on hand had the kind of money so he won, shutting down every other person's dreams." She chuckled in glee as Lucy and Levy sweat dropped.

"But the funniest bid was Juvia's. Gray and Lyon were fighting over her that they came to blows. Half of the guild was in ice."

Now that she mention it, when Lucy walked in it was a bit chillier than usually. She just assumed that Gray got into another fight with Natsu.

"So who got her?" the blond asked.

"Gray, though he does owe me money." Mira said.

'_Oh dear. Gray fell for it too._' Lucy thought sweat dropping.

"Where's Erza?" Levy asked noticing that the scarlet woman wasn't here.

Mira shrugged. "No idea. After my turn Jella took her somewhere last night." She got a dreamy look in her eye. "Maybe they finally confessed their feelings for each other."

Lucy and Levy hoped so too but the chances of that is very slim with both parties being stubborn.

"Anyway everyone had so much fun last night that the Master decided we're going to host another party next month." Mira said smiling.

Both girls froze, staring at her in disbelief.

"This time the theme is superheroes. So I hope you guys help me at this party as well." She gave them a look that froze their insides.

'_Oh no…'_

**THE END**

**Or is it…?**

**Plz review. If I got enough reviews I may write a sequel to this story :D**


End file.
